1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cassette holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved video cassette holder apparatus wherein the same permits ease of removal of a holder relative to an associated housing structure to contain a cassette within each cassette holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cassette holders of various types have been utilized in the prior art to provide access of cassettes to an individual. Typically, parallel slots arranged within a housing are provided for such storage. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing ease of access and positioning of a single cassette relative to an aligned array of cassettes for ease of removal of the cassette and the holder relative to a storage housing. Examples of prior art cassette holders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,077 to Beam, et al. wherein cartridges are secured within a housing within individual support members, and wherein the support members are pivotally mounted within the housing but are not removable therefrom, wherein access to the individual cartridges rely on ejection of a cartridge from an associated holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,817 to McRae sets forth a storage and dispensing cabinet wherein individual cassettes mounted interiorly of the housing are biased outwardly thereof and are subsequently ejected upon depressing of a forwardly positioned flange associated with each cartridge.
U.S. Pat. N. 4,779,730 to Hartsfield, et al, sets forth a storage container for storage of media members therewithin defining slots arranged in a parallel relationship relative to a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,914 to Stravitz sets forth a series of slots also arranged within a housing for reception of various cartridges therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,802 to Gutierrez sets forth a cassette holder rack wherein the rack is defined by open side walls to permit access to slotted support members within the holder, wherein each of the cartridges are typically biased exteriorly of the holder for access by an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved video cassette holder apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting access to various cassettes mounted within the holder and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.